girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MT8
"Kanon's Interview in a Big Pinch!" (目指せ!オシャレアイドル; Mezase! Oshare Aidoru) is the 8th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 8th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Miracle2 go shopping with Kojiro who is in charge of their make up. Mai and Kanon enjoy shopping but Fuka isn't motivated. Kojiro gives good advice and Fuka gradually finds fashion pleasant. At this time, the Poisonous Troupe turns a charismatic hairdresser, an acquaintance of Kojiro, into a negative jeweler. Miracle2 unknowingly go into the salon. Can they safely Tune Up and become fashionable idols!? Story The girls are using their Miracle Pods to fashion coordinate their rhythms. They are waiting outside for Kojiro. A suspicious man shows up but it's actually Kojiro wearing a mask. He is also wearing different clothes than normal and they are surprised at how different he looks. He tells them it is important to try different makeups and styles so he takes them shopping, but Fuka is not excited like Kanon and Mai. She'd rather practice dancing. She tells Kojiro that he can choose her clothes, so he shows her something overly cutesy and kiddy, not her style. He puts a nice ribbon on her hair tells her that understanding herself and choosing will help her become cuter, especially because she's an idol. Necksprain is trying to fix her bed hair. A woman's hair is her life but the other two don't care. Demon King accuses them of slacking off. Cramps claims he was lifting weights as battle prep. Stomachpits was fixing the Miracle Tact, and Necksprain was doing research. If others get bad hair like her, it would spread negativity across the world. Kojiro and the girls have a lot of shopping bags. Kanon happily meets two of her fans. Necksprain turns a hair stylist into a Negative Jeweler. Kojiro wants to take the girls to his mentor next, but it turns out to be the Negative Jeweler. He gives Kojiro crazy hair, causing him to faint. He chases the girls outside and they transform. He tries to attack them with a hair dryer that shoots negative energy, but Fuka notices the extension chord and unplugs it. He inspects it and accidentally gives himself crazy hair. Mai shows him a mirror, and while he's shocked, they purify him and get a special jewel that grants a special transformation, the Hip-Hop Jewel. Necksprain still hasn't fixed her bed hair. Kojiro gives the girls very impressive styles but tells them their smiles are more important than their clothes and makeup. Major Events * Kojiro takes the girls shopping to teach them about fashion and makeup, which is important for girls, especially idols. He tells them that smiles are the most important though. * Kojiro's mentor is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music * Kojiro Category:Episode Stub Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes